At the end
by ruby.forest
Summary: What happens when you die in Narnia. Sorry i wrote this a long time ago and I personally think it sucks but if you don't that's cool. Um character death. Peter/Lucy non romantic


Forget everything that happens after The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.

**I do not own anything related to Narnia.**

* * *

Lucy age 8, Peter age 12

Eight year old Lucy walked into the den to where her twelve year old brother Peter was reading some book.

"Peter?" she asked

"Yes Luce?" he said and looked at his little sister dressed up in a lavender colored dress that was for her dance recital but it made Lucy look like she was a princess.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked and she put on the cute little pout that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Alright." He said as he bookmarked his page and set the book down on the coffee table.

He turned on the radio and walked over to where Lucy was standing.

"Lucy, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and he lifted her onto his feet so they could dance at the same pace and they began twirling around the room.

"Thank you Peter."

"Anytime Lu."

_**lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter**_

Lucy age 16, Peter age 20

Lucy walked over to Peter who was sitting at the kings and queens table mumbling about how he hates going to Susan's stupid balls that she has to throw because 'we all have to find someone to marry' and she likes meeting new people.

"Peter?" she asks

"Yes Luce?" he responds

"Will you dance with me?" she stuck her bottom lip out

"Sure come on"

With all the other people in the room the Magnificent brother led his Valiant sister onto the middle of the floor and they started dancing.

"Thank you Peter."

"Anytime Lu"

_**lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter**_

Lucy age 22, Peter age 26

"Congratulations to High King Peter and Queen Annaliese

The crowd, who were standing in the ballroom where Susan planned for the reception to take place, started to applaud the happily married couple.

After the bride and grooms first dance the other couples started dancing on the floor with them. Lucy found her brother and her now sister-in-law in the middle.

"Hey Lucy!" Annaliese called to the girl in the light blue and gold dress

Lucy walked over and gave a hug to both of them.

"Annaliese do you mind if I steal my brother away for a dance with his amazing little sister?" Lucy asked, playfully smiling at Peter who was smiling back.

"Not at all, you two have fun." She gave Peter a kiss and Lucy a hug. "I have a newly made brother-in-law that I think I'm going to have to make dance."

"I kind of feel bad for Edmund I mean, she's definitely going to make him dance and Aslan knows he has two left feet." Peter said leading his sister into the dance.

They spun around and around on the floor.

"Thank you, Peter"

"Anytime Lu."

_**lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter**_

Lucy age 26, Peter age 30

"So my baby sister finally grew up?" Peter teased as he shook hands with Nathaniel, Lucy's now husband, and Annaliese gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm not a baby anymore though." Lucy pouted giving Peter a smack on his arm

"No but you're going to be an aunt." Annaliese gave all three people standing there a smile

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed and Annaliese nodded her head. Lucy squealed and hugged her sister in law and brother before hugging her husband.

"We didn't want to take over your day so the only people we told were you two." Annaliese said

"Aw I'm so excited and hopefully you guys will be an aunt and uncle soon too." Lucy said. Nathaniel hugged his perfect bride and smiled

"I hope we will too."

"Peter would you mind dancing with your fabulous sister?" Lucy asked and Peter took her hand and led her out to the floor followed by Annaliese and Nathaniel.

"Thank you Peter."

"Anytime Lu."

_**lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter**_

3 and a half years later Lucy, the Valiant Queen, was a day away from dying. She knew because it was told to her by Aslan himself when he visited her on the beach surrounding Cair Paravel once more.

It was a week ago when he came. Peter and Annaliese stayed at the castle with their two children, Damien and Madeline both turning three that day.

Susan and her husband Derek with their daughter Holly who was almost one.

Edmund with his wife Olivia and their little one on the way.

Finally Lucy and Nathaniel, who had little two year old Penny.

"Dear one" the great lion said gliding towards Lucy who stood at the edge of the water

"Aslan!" she greeted running up to the lion and hugging him around his mane, "it's so good to see you!"

"And you my dear. Although I wish I could have come back with better conversation." He sighed

"What do you mean?" she asked

The four families had stayed together for the week remaining and on the last day the families played together in the throne room. Peter turned on the phonograph and walked over to Lucy

"Dear Lady may I have this dance?" Peter said smiling down at his sister she gave him her hand and they danced.

"Thank you Peter."

"Anytime Lu."

_**lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter-lucypeter**_

Everyone was gathered there watching as their Valiant Queen was buried in the earth

There on the stone marking where she lay it read:

Lucy Pevensie

1932-1962

The Valiant Queen of Narnia

Beloved Wife, Sister,

Mother and Friend

Never did Peter think that day would have been the last time he would ever see or dance with his wonderful sister. It's a good thing he never thought that because in 1940 in the English countryside Lucy Pevensie fell out of the Wardrobe.

* * *

Alright so that was fun wasn't it! Hope you liked it.


End file.
